nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Nelvana Wiki:Glossary
This page provides a convenient reference for common words, terms, and acronyms that are used on Nelvana Wiki. If you find a word that isn't on the list, which you think should be, please add it. A ; Admin, or Sysop, or Mod : Administrator. Administrators have a number of technical powers, are all experienced members of the site, and are generally happy to answer questions on site operations, provided it's done in a civil manner. These contributors are responsible for cleanup and other "housekeeping" chores on the wiki. ; Article : An encyclopedia entry. All articles are pages, but not all pages are articles. See Wikipedia:What is an article B ; Blanking : Removing all of the content of an article. This differs from deletion, as the article link remains valid. ; Block (also Ban) : Fairly self-explanatory. This results in an IP or username being blocked from editing Nickipedia. Given out by admins only. Grounds for blocking can be found at this page. ; Bot : Short for Robot; a program that applies changes on its own. ; Broken link : A wiki link (created like this) for which the article has not yet been created. These links appear in red text. Also known as a redlink. ; Broken redirect : A page that redirects to another page that does not yet exist or has been deleted. ; Bureaucrat : An administrator who has the ability to modify user rights. C ; Canon/Canonical : Terms used to describe official information about a Nelavan property. An example sentence is "Every episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers is canonical, but fan fiction is not." In almost every case, official materials (TV episodes, tie-in books, merchandise) licensed by Nelvana is officially recognized as canon. ; Cat : Short for category. Every article is placed into one or more categories to help others find it and to group it with articles on related subjects. ; CC-BY-SA : Not-quite-acronym for the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license which governs submissions to Nelvana Wiki. ; Consensus : The term used to describe when a general agreement has been reached among editors. ; Copyedit : An edit that improves a written piece or article's grammar, flow, readability, spelling, and overall quality of the prose. ; Copyvio : Short for copyright violation. ; Corus : Nelvana's parent company (in other words, the company that owns Nelvana). You will most often see Corus's name at the bottom of the Nelvana logo of every official Nelvana product. D ; Dead-end page : A page that contains no links to other pages. ; Del : Short for "delete"; typically seen in edit summaries. ; Diff : Short for "difference." Used on Recent Changes and page histories to show the difference between two versions of an article. ; Disambiguation : Resolving the conflict between two or more subjects with identical or similar titles. ; Disambiguation page : A page solely intended to link to different pages with similar titles. ; Double redirect : Where an article redirects to another redirect. These typically are broken after the first redirect (see Broken redirect). E ; Edit conflict : Two users both attempting to edit the same page at the same time. ; Edit summary : A small message that can be made when one makes an edit. It will be visible in and on the page's history. These are to be used for briefly describing the edits made. ; Edit war : To engage in a repeated series of reversions with another person/people over which revision is better. Edit warring is not condoned on Nickipedia and, should the administration become involved, blocks may be given out. The proper way of resolving a difference is a civil discussion on the talk page. ; External link : A link to a page outside of the Nelvana Wiki domain. F ; Fanon / fan fiction : Fan-made material not officially recognized by Nelvana/Corus. Such content is prohibited from Nelvana articles. Particularly, this means material you invented yourself. See also: Non-canon I ; Infobox : A template that displays a number of facts about a topic in an aesthetically pleasing form. Infoboxes are generally placed at the beginning of an article. ; Internal link : A link to a page inside the Nelvana Wiki domain. Also known as a wikilink. ; Interwiki : A link from Nelvana Wiki to another wiki, such as Wikipedia. ; Intro : Introduction of an article. M ; MediaWiki : The wiki software that runs Nelvana Wiki. http://wikipedia.sourceforge.net/ Also, the namespace used for system and interface messages. N ; Nelvana : This fan site, which aims to cover all content produced by Nelvana (and to a lesser extent, all content that has aired on Nelvana). ; Non-canon : Material that is not considered canon but which nevertheless originated from a source considered official, or licensed by Nelvana/Corus. This generally includes "what if" types of material and is distinct from fanon, which originates from sources not recognized by Nickelodeon. ; NPOV : Neutral Point of View. The idea that Nelvana should not show any bias or slant and must treat all Nelvana topics with neutrality. For example, you can't write "Ruby Gloom is the best Nelvana show ever made" because it's a biased statement. O ; OOU : "Out-of-universe." Writing from the perspective of the real world. This is used, unsurprisingly, for discussing real-world aspects of a particular series, character, location, etc. or for real-world topics such as Dr. Vivian Horner. ; Orphan : A page that has no other pages linking to it. P ; Page move : When a given page on Nelvana Wiki is moved to a different title, in essence renaming the page. A redirect (see below) is created from the original page name to the new one. ; Page : Any individual topic at Nelvana, regardless of namespace. Page content is defined as the text contained on a page, minus the auto-generated top, bottom and side bars. ; Patent nonsense : Text with no practical meaning. ; Piped link : A piped link uses the | character to allow a link to show up differently than the page it is named after. E.g. Franklin shows up as Franklin. ; Point of View (POV) : The perspective from which an article is written. ; Protection : A term used when an administrator blocks access to an article with one of two choices: Semi-protect, which blocks new users from editing the page, and sysop-only-protect, which allows only administrators to edit the page. This is done to protect a page from vandalism or edit warring. R ; RC : , a location where the most recent edits to the wiki are displayed. ; Redirect : A link that exists only to point to another article. For example, Arkayna redirects to Arkayna Goodfey. The code to do this is #REDIRECT Article name ; Redlink : A link to a location that does not exist yet. ; Reference : The equivalent of a footnote on a Nelvana Wiki article, showing where an editor found a piece of information. ; Revert : Changing an article back to a previous revision. In general, anyone can do this, but causing an edit war over the article may lead to a ban. ; Rmvd : Short for "removed"; typically seen in edit summaries. ; Rollback : To revert a page to a previous version. Also, a MediaWiki power that allows a user to more quickly make reversions. Not a default user ability; it must be awarded. ; Rv : Short for "revert"; typically seen in edit summaries. ; Rvv : Short for "revert vandalism"; typically seen in edit summaries. S ; Shows : A word described for series produced by Nelvana and owned by Corus (Nelvana's parent company). See Nelvana:What qualifies as a Nelvana show? for more information. ; Sig or Signature : The text displayed upon typing ~~~~ and clicking save. By default, this produces a username linked to your user page and a time stamp. Custom signatures can be made at "My preferences" by checking the "Custom signatures" option and entering your own code. ; Signing your posts. Like this : ~~~~ ; Sockpuppet, puppets, or sock : A user who possesses multiple accounts. These will be banned as soon as possible. Socks are typically used by vandals after their first account is blocked. ; Speedy or Speedy-delete : Admin power that allows the instant destruction of an article. Generally used on fanon, vandalism, and user pages that violate Nickipedia policies. ; Stub : An article that fails to cover the necessary information on a subject. ; Sysop : See Administrator. T ; Talk page : A page set aside for the discussion of an article or page. ; Template : A piece of code that is essentially an abbreviation for a larger piece of more complicated code. When in "edit mode", templates are denoted by curly braces. Hundreds of these are used on Nickipedia and have their own namespace. ; Troll : Someone who feels that arguing over an essentially trivial matter endlessly is a good thing to do on Nelvana Wiki. The best thing to do is ignore trolls and let the administration ban them. U ; Userbox : Small boxes that display a small nugget of information about the user and are employed by some users to showcase tidbits of their personality or interests on their page. They can be found in the userboxes category. V ; Vandal : An individual who makes bad-faith edits to Nelvana and/or inserts nonsense, often in the form of vulgar or obscene content and/or blanks pages and/or moves articles to ridiculous titles. Vandalism should be reported to an admin immediately. Do not even try to create a page where you can because those pages are unnecessary and they are against the rules of FANDOM. W ; Wikicode : The programming language of wiki pages, including Nelvana. Glossary